1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective devices for vehicles and, more particularly, to a protective member for protecting the front fork of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
For the most part, the frame element of bicycles are made of tubular stock which may be of constant diameter or tapered, depending upon the structural function and location of the frame element. The front fork of a bicycle, rotatably attached to the frame, is usually constructed of a longitudinally smoothly bent tapered tubular element. During normal use of bicycle, the front fork is subjected to substantial jolts which are a function of the speed of the bicycle and the size of the obstruction struck by the front tire and wheel. Various devices have been made for the purpose of augmenting the strength of the front fork. These strength augmenting devices include generally aligned secondary struts extending from the wheel hub to a location adjacent the attachment of the handle bar post. Other configurations extend only for a portion of the length of the fork itself. These strength augmenting devices may be straight or curved and are usually of tubular construction. Variations of such strength augmenting devices include the use of bifurcated or trifurcated fork elements.
Without question, all of these strength augmenting devices do provide an additional robustness to the front fork of a bicycle. However, additional weight is added. The additional weight is particularly detrimental to bicycles referred to as mountain bikes which are used to traverse mountain trails and virgin areas which are generally hilly. Any added weight will be detrimental to the sustained speed possible and rapidity of acceleration and deceleration necessary to negotiate an obstruction filled pathway.
Tubular members are used in bicycles because such members provide a very acceptable strength to weight ratio. That is, the strength of a tubular member is a function of the diameter of the member and the thickness of the cylindrical wall for any give alloy. When the integrity of the wall is compromised, such as by a dent or a gouge, a concentration of stresses occur and failure of the tubular member at the location of the dent or gouge is likely. The strength augmenting devices previously used only incidentally provide protection to the front fork against denting or gouging. Their primary function is that of affording brute strength with little finesse.